


Perfect

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Lirasan, M/M, Post Finale, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Life on Lira San wasn’t perfect, but it was as close to perfect as it could get.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Kalluzeb fluff gives me life. 
> 
> This is basically my headcanon on what life is like for Kallus and Zeb on Lira San into a fic!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Xxxxxxxxx

Kallus awoke to the warm feeling of the morning sun shining on his face. He must fallen asleep the night before whilst he was still sat on the wooden bench that had been carved out of the porch. Years, even months ago this would have been impossible. After spending the majority of his adult life constantly looking over his shoulder; first as an ISB agent, then as fulcrum and then as a rebel the fact that he was able to fall asleep in such a vaulrrnable position was a testimony to how relaxed and safe he felt here. 

He felt the warm furry weight of Zeb shift besides him in his sleep. He looked up from where his head was rested against his husbands shoulder to feel a small breathe ruffle his hair as Zeb let out a gentle snore. To Kallus it was the most beautiful sound in the whole galaxy. It was the reason the nightmares didn’t come as often any more.

“Good morning Papa!”

Kallus turned to see the young lasat kit standing in the doorway of their secluded home, her eyes gleaming bright in the light of a new dawn. On Lira San it was common for Lasats to wake up at dawn and to settle in as soon as the sun started to set. It was still something he and Zeb were getting used to. 

Truth be told there were a lot of things they were still getting used to. 

Having been hidden from the rest of the galaxy for millennia no one on Lira San spoke a word of basic and Zeb’s own lasan was drastically different after being separated from its mother tongue for eons. It was strange to have a daughter who knew more about the planet’s language and cultures than they did. The lack of technology as another thing. It wasn’t that the people on Lita San didn’t have any, they did. They just weren’t interested in using any of it. The only technology he and Zeb used regularly any more was the holoprojctor to comm Hera, Jacen and Sabine. 

“Shhh be careful, Daddy’s still sleeping.” Kallus whispered kindly to his daughter as she climbed up his leg and onto his lap. She would climb anything, him, Zeb, the trees in the nearby forest or the vents inside the Ghost. The first time he’d seen that she’d climbed onto the roof he’d nearly had a heart attack. However it had quickly become a common occurrence and now it wasn’t unusual for her to plop off the ledge and onto his shoulders as he walked by. 

“Not any more.” Zeb said as he woke up with a yawn. 

“Good morning Daddy!” 

“Morning kitten.” Zeb said giving her head a gentle pet before scratching her behind the ear, making her let out a contented purr. Kallus smiled at the sight. Zeb loved it when he did that too. 

Things weren’t perfect, after everything Kallus had seen he doubted anything in the galaxy truly was, but it was as close to perfect as it could get which was more than enough for him.


End file.
